Post Mystic Force After Hours
by AnnAbserver
Summary: After Mystic Force ends their run, two old rangers find themselves in the same old place, doing the same old thing. Friendship fic. Check out the other two in the After Hours series. Chronologically, this one is first. Poor Bulk and Skull.


As usual I own nothing. One day I'll finish all of them that I have planned and compile them under one thing, especially since I seem to be writing them backwards. siiiigh, oh well. Enjoy!

Takes place after Mystic Force has defeated their big bad.

* * *

"_Bulk! What are you doing?" cried Skull upon seeing his business partner and best friend with a suitcase._

"_I'm taking my vacation time. I'll be back Monday." Bulk replied, gazing nervously at the door, "Don't forget to close the bar early."_

"_Is this because of you-know-who and you-know-what." Skull shook his head, "They were highly inebriated so they probably didn't even think-"_

"_Don't you use big words like inebriated on me!" Bulk wagged his finger at the smaller man, "and it doesn't matter if they were in-ebri-ated, I'm not going through that again!" And then he left, slamming the door behind him._

"_Great." Skull muttered, gazing up at the TV. The Briarwood citizens were unsurprisingly tight-lipped. When he and Bulk found out, well, for once they kept their big mouths shut. Now their place was a favorite hangout for the rangers. Specifically two…_

"I said, wait, wha I didn't say…wait." Jason wrinkled his forehead in slight confusion, "Okay I got it." He held up a hand, "I _never_ said that allllll rangers should give up their identities, but Id be easier for some of the teams."

"It's against the rules." Tommy scowled darkly, "Just look at the… the Spaze Rangers!"

"Bona fide celebraties! Thatz why they ditched us for space." Jason agreed, "But Mystic Force had to!" he lifted his drink, "They wouldn't have won otherwise."

"Mehbe." Tommy slurred, lifting his own drink, "Can you imagine how much easier we would have had it?"

"Hell, mehbe I'd still be with Emily." Jason laughed, downing his mug, "SKUUUUULL!" He bellowed, then turned back to his best friend. "Tommy, I've been thinkin'."

"'bout what?" Tommy gazed at his empty mug in confusion, "W-where did it all go?"

"Thatz not the point." Jason knocked the glass aside, grabbing Tommy by the shoulders and turning him towards him.

"Whaaaat?" Tommy swayed a bit, but then settled his gaze on Jason's face.

"We," Jason pointed to the two of them, "Should get back in the game."

"Whaaaat?" Tommy shook off Jason's hands, pointing a finger, "I was already back in the game, remember?"

"Oh I remember." Jason growled back threateningly, "leading your own team, trying to show everyone up. Now I have Connor following me and drooling over everything I do!" Tommy burst out laughing.

"Like Cole!" He laughed even harder as Jason glared at him.

"Well, if thatz how you feel." The former Red Ranger pulled out his cell phone, holding it threatingly in the air.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"What I should have done years ago!" Jason bellowed back, dialing the phone.

"Jaaaaasooooon." Tommy whined as Jason stepped away from his reach, "What are you doooooooing?" But Jason was too absorbed with his phone call to answer.

"Hello? Heeeellllo? Helloooooooo?" He shouted into the phone. A small voice sounded on the other end, "Oh. Hey Rocky. Rockster, Rock N' Roll." Jason giggled.

"Rocky?" Tommy frowned, as Skull came to fill up his mug, "Why is he calling Rocky?" Skull shrugged, having learned the previous year not to try to stop the former rangers when their minds were set on something.

"No I am not!" Jason roared, then he calmly said, "I have simply decided that I want my morpher back. You're fired." He paused as the man on the other line said something, "Nooooooooooope." Another pause, then Jason gestured at Tommy, "Psh. No, Tommy's not with me. I want my morpher!"

"Yeah! Give him his morpher!" Tommy cheered, Jason grinned drunkenly.

"Why? Because I want it back!" He frowned, tapping the table, then an idea sparked, "and I have a hostage!"

"Yay hostages!" Tommy leaned back, chanting softly, "Hoooooostages, HOTstages, hot hot hot hot hot fiery hot-stages." He giggled, taking a swig of his drink.

"Who?" Jason scowled, looking at Tommy in confusion, "Who?" he whispered to him loudly.

"Kim."

"Noooo!" Jason hissed, he paused, then decided the other ranger was on to something, "Give me the morpher or the girl gets it. Which girl? You're girl of course!" he leaned down to Tommy, "What was her name again?" he whispered loudly.

"I-I-I-A-A-E-E-O-O-oooo-oooo," Tommy sung.

"Tommy!"

"Aisha?"

"WE HAVE AISHA!" Jason screamed triumphantly, "AISHA FOR THE MORPHER!"

"DEATH TO TYRANNY!" Tommy screamed at the same time, tackling Jason and knocking his phone out of his hand.

"NOOOOOO! MY MORPHER!" Jason howled as Tommy attempted to pin him to the floor, "TOMMY! YOU MONSTER!" he stopped struggling, having yet another lightbulb moment. Five minutes later he and Tommy were huddled next to his phone, towels wrapped around their necks as capes. The phone rang. Tommy giggled.

And Jason elbowed Tommy.

"OW!"

"Shut up!"

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_ "Hello?"_

"Your father was a hamster!" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs, Tommy slammed his finger on the END button.

"Next!"

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_ "Hello?"_

"Your Q-rex is a hamster!" Tommy sang out. Jason laughed, hitting the END button.

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_ "Hello?"_

"For the greater good, KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON!"

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring_.

"_Hi, this is-"_

"THERE'S A BUILDING BURNING!"

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_ "Hello?"_

"…wait, Kim?"

"Hang up! Hang up hang up hang up!"

"It won't end!"

"Press the button! PRESS THE BUTTON!"

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_ "Waz uppppppp?"_

"….You're creepy."

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Huh? Hellooooooooooo?"

"Pick a color you fool!"

"…. Jason?"

"Oh... Hi Tommy…..crap."

"JASON!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAB!"

"DEATH TO TYRANNY!"

"YOU ZEDD-LOVING SON OF A-"

"TAKE THAT YOU RITA-SUCKING SON OF A-"

_snap._

_ "_My PHONE!" Jason grabbed the device, tears springing to his eyes, "You… you broke my phone…"

"Mystic Force had phones for morphers, what was up with that?" Tommy asked, sitting on the ground, his shirt torn in multiple places. Jason tapped the two pieces of his phone together, frowning.

"So did Wild Force. I think Mystic's were wands…."

"Oh yeaaaaaaah." Tommy wiggled his nose, "You know who had the best morphers?"

"Hells yeah we did!" Jason agreed, "Those old power coins rock!" They sat in silence, lids drooping, faces bruised.

"Jason?"

"Yeah man?"

"I'm sorry about your phone."

"It's cool."

"…"

"Tommy?"

"Yeah Jase?"

"I still want my morpher back."

* * *

A/N: You can probably guess who they called. :) In the next After Hours we will find out what they did to Bulk!


End file.
